Vida complicada
by hotaru satsugei
Summary: inuyasha y kagome pensaron que jamas serian felices pero certos sucesos los hacen cambiar de opinion y ambos trataran de serlo, ser felices por fin pero pasando por pruebas dificiles y ¿extrañas?
1. Bring me to life

-kagome!, kagome, kagome!- repetía una y otra vez inuyasha hacia la miko del futuro._ Inuyasha sálvame, no puedo despertar _decía tranquilamente kagome en su mente a sabiendas que inuyasha la escucharía. Estaban en una cueva, kagome tenía heridas graves que las había provocado ella misma por la locura que proporcionaba esa cueva: una trampa más de naraku. En la cueva se podían oír los pensamientos de los demás y ver lo que las otras personas pensaban, por eso fue difícil eliminar al yokai que protegía la cueva, el cual tenía un fragmento de la perla: regalo de naraku. El grupo había ido en busca de ese fragmento pero solo inuyasha y kagome pudieron entrar, la cueva tenia misteriosos poderes ya que provocaba locura, que hacía que se mataran unos a otros en la cueva, inuyasha al perder por un instante a colmillo de acero se transformó en yokai y elimino fácilmente, después recuperó la consciencia y se des transformo para ser hanyou y salvar a kagome. Pero el problema era que no podían salir , al parecerla cuando entras a la cueva ….. ya no puedes salir.

_Inuyasha, siento como mi alma abandona mi cuerpo, por favor no tardes, confió en ti_ dijo dulcemente y con tranquilidad kagome, esas palabras estrujaron más el corazón del hanyou , ¿_salvarla?, _ se preguntaba muchas veces en su mente, kagome confiaba en el y el dejo que le pasara esto, era su culpa de que estuvieran en esa cueva, debió a ver pensado mejor las cosas, no debió haber expuesto a kagome a esta clase de peligro, ella se había hecho esas grandes heridas con una de sus flechas, _gomene inuyasha, por haber sido tan débil y por no haberte salvado de tu propia locura, por mi culpa te transformaste en lo que no querías, en serio lo siento_, termino diciendo cerrando sus ojos.

-KAGOME!, NO ME ABANDONES!, NO MUERAS, TU NO ERES CULPABLE DE NADA!- inuyasha estaba temblando por el enojo, _FUE MI CULPA! KAOGME MURIO POR MI CULPA! NO…. POR CULPA DE ..NARAKU!_ inuyasha rugió lo más fuerte que pudo y poco a poco se fue transformando en yokai pero su transformación fue incompletada , su cuerpo estaba siendo rodeado por una luz rosada, y en ese momento solo pensó en alguien, _kagome_.

..yasha- dijo su nombre con dificultad.

-kagome!- al abrazo fuertemente hacia el pero se alejó un poco de ella por el leve gemido que ella produjo. _Salgamos de aquí! Ahora, y porfavor no me sueltes_ rogo kagome.

-JAMAS TE ABANDONARE!- dijo como ultimátum inuyasha, decidido la tomo fuertemente, y se fue rápidamente de ahí, en el momento de cruzar la barrera, Pensaron que no iban a poder pero milagrosamente pasaron. _ Qué alivio_ pensó kagome, pero ya fuera de la cueva, inuyasha ya no podría oírla, _bueno, fue bueno mientras duro , ahora solo quiero …. Eh?, porque estoy viendo negro, porque esa sensación de que mi alma me abandona vuelve?, porque… PORQUE YA NO SIENTO A INUYASHA!. _ _JAMAS TE ABANDONARE!_ Recordó las palabras de inuyasha. Creyó en ellas! _Mentiroso, mentiroso, MENTIROSO!...como…..COMO FUISTE CAPAZ DE TRAICIONARME INUYASHA!. _Ahora comprendía a kikyo, la sensación cuando te traicionan era justamente la que sentía ahora, ahora comprendía el odio que sintió al principio hacia inuyasha, entiendo porque se sentía tan mal, pero no , ella no era kikyo , inuyasha prometió protegerla y creía en sus palabras y creerá, tal vez solo era que…. No ..imposible..solo eran unas heridas graves..ella no podía estar muriendo , ella prometió quedarse al lado de inuyasha, y …ASI SERA, _NO TE ABANDONARE INUYASHA! _Pensó decidida.


	2. Abrazame

-Kagome!- grito fuertemente inuyasha –porfavor despierta, no puedes dejarme!- grito nuevamente pero con tanta seguridad de que kagome regresaría y sin ningún deje de tristeza –yo se que no eres débil por eso tengo yo ahora la confianza de que no me dejaras!- sonrio triunfante y se fue corriendo con kagome en brazos. _Así es inuyasha, no te dejare, luchare para estar a tu lado _pensó kagome felizmente pero sus pensamientos se vieron atormentados por un dolor fuerte en su hombro derecho. _Demonios!Ahora no! _penso kagome con dolor, _ pero tengo que soportar por inuyasha _decidida decidio aguantar el dolor por un rato mas mientras que esperaba que la atendieran y la curaran.

-buena niña- dijo inuyasha acariciándole la cabeza a kagome –yo se que te duele mas la herida de tu hombro derecho y que te has estado aguantando- kagome hizo una mueca de dolor – eres muy valiente kagome,pero te prometo que ese dolor desaparecerá- aseguro inuyasha decidido entrando a la cabaña de la anciana kaede.

-inuyasha, los muchachos me dijeron que….oh cielos- dijo mirando a kagome muy mal herida.

-asi es- afirmo inuyasha dejando a kagome en el futon que estaba en la esquina de la cabaña.

-inuyasha, puedes ir por unas hierbas que están en el campo son como umm- decía pensando kaede –son delgadas y al final de ellas tienen una punta puntiaguda , tiene espinas y en las puntas como te dije , son de un color amarillento- inuyasha asintió en señal de que sabia cuales eran – mientras yo… ire quitándole la ropa para ponerla mas comoda y ponerle un kimono, le limpiare las, heridas y cuando vuelvas las machacare y las herbire para después untárselo en sus heridas pero debe estar caliente..bueno que esperads ve!- exclamo la anciana.

-no molestes!- dijo gritando al final inuyasha un poco molesto.

-inuyasha- decía con dolor por su herida –inuyasha, inuyasha, INUYASHA!- gritaba su nombre muchas veces .

-ya mi niña, pronto llegara- la consolaba mientras que le quitaba su ropa extraña poniéndole un kimono de sacerdotisa.

-no, kikyou- exclamo molesta viendo lo que le quería poner.

-tranquila, nadie te confundirá con ella, aparte no tengo otra cosa que ponerte-contraataco la anciana.

-de….acuerdo- dijo difícilmente rendida. Kaede se rió y continuo quitándole la ropa cambiándosela al kimono de sacerdotisa, después con un balde de agua que casualmente tenia ahí y con un trapo, le estaba limpiando las heridas.

-tadaima- llego inuyasha con las plantas que le encargo kaede, -eh?, kimono de miko?- pregunto confundido.

-no tenia otra cosa, ahora dame las hierbas!- excusándose la anciana. Inuyasha se las entrego y kaede se golpeo levemente la frente.

-no hagas brujería- le advirtio inuyasha a kaede.

-jajaja , que gracioso- dijo sarcásticamente kaede.

-si verdad- mostro una sonrisa inuyasha.

-esque se me acabo el agua y tengo que ir por mas – kaede miro a inuyasha con los ojos abiertos asustándolo.

-hay kaede!acabo de salir!- expreso aburrido inuyasha.

-no ..t..e...inu,…yasha- dificultosamente dijo kagome.

-aaaaaaaaa- empezó cantando inuyasha los coro de los angeles o la canción de la rosa de Guadalupe –aleluya!- exclamo inuyasha al final señalando a kagome.

-inuyasha, kagome se esta muriendo y tu bromeando?- inuyasha se encojio los hombros.

-kagome no me abandonara, lo se- dijo seguro y a la vez serio inuyasha.

-bueno , pues ire por agua, si empieza a delirar, usa ese pañuelo, todavía esta húmedo- con esto, kaede se fue de la cabaña. Ya solos, kagome miro seriamente a inuyasha.

-que?- pregunto inuyasha confundido, kaogme empezó a hacer muecas de enfado –lo siento!, si es por la pequeña broma que hize, en serio perdóname! , no pensé que te enojarias, pero- inuyasha trago duro –yo sabia que no me ibas a abandonar kagome , por eso perdi el miedo- voleto a ver a otra parte para ocultar su sonrojo. Aunque eso le sorprendiera a kagome, siguió con su postura fría.

-inuyasha, acércate- inuyasha le obedecio y se acerco, kagome respiro hondo y volteo a ver a inuyasha con un par de lagrimas.

-inuyasha, ambos sabemos que no viviré- empezó diciendo kagome, inuyasha la miro sonriente.

-que broma kagome!, pero ya en serio , tu no me abandonaras, me lo prometiste – le acaricio la cabeza pero kagome dificultosamente le agarro la mano para que se detuviera.

-inuyasha….. gomene- kaogme empezó a llorar- gomene, gomene, gomene, gomene, gomene, gomene, inuyasha gomenasai, pero yo ….tengo que irme – inuyasha rápidamente la levanto a pesar de las quejas de dolor de kagome.

-eso no es cierto, tu no me abandonaras, yo lo se- dijo totalmente seguro de lo que decía, lentamente la sentó en el futon y cerro los ojos por un minuto , hasta que percibio otra vez el olor a lágrimas.

-solo quiero pedirte una cosa, es lo ultimo que pediré, no me queda mucho tiempo- kaogme se acerco mucho mas a inuyasha, el pensó que lo iba a besar pero en vez de eso sintió un tierno abrazo de kagome –abrazame-ordeno kagome. Inuyasha obedecio y se quedaron un rato asi – quiero verte un rato mas, quiero que seas tu lo ultimo que vea y asi podre irme en paz- comento kagome abrazando mas fuerte a inuyasha y el igualmente la acerco mas hacia el.

-yo…se …que te quedaras conmigo- ahora si inuyasha se sentía insguro, después de lo que hizo kagome, hizo que inuyasha regresara de sus sueños para ver la realidad, kagome se iba a morir –quedate un segundo mas conmigo, no quiero sentirme solo- kagome lloraba en silencio en el pecho de inuyasha.

-inuyasha-el le puso su total atención –quiero una razón para quedarme, después de todo tienes a kikyou- inuyasha la separo y encontró sus hermosos ojos chocolate llenos de lagrimas.

-yo quiero que te quedes conmigo, prometi protegerte y no hacerte daño y …asi será- completo inseguro pero kagome le creyo.

-solo …no quiero tu compasión , quiero que te quedes conmigo hasta que yo… abadone este mundo si?- inuyasha la miro por unos instantes y asintió. Se abrazaron por un rato hasta que kaede llego para curar a kagome. Todo estaba bien, kagome parecía curándose, pero en el proceso en que kaede la estaba curando kagome parecio tener un ataque cardiaco pero pudo pronunciar unas palabras : _abrazame_, se referia a inuyasha y el dudoso la abrazo llorando por creer que ya se iba a ir.


End file.
